.alpha.-(3,4-Dihydroxyphenyl)-.beta.-(N-3', 4'-methylenedioxy-phenyl)-alkylamino ethanols are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,441, and 1-(4'-hydroxy-3'-(hydroxymethyl)-phenyl)-1 -hydroxy-2-aralkylaminoethanes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,692. In addition, 3,4 -dihydroxy-N-[2-(4-hydroxyphenyl) ethyl]-.beta.-phenethylamines are disclosed in Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,317,710.